Goodbye and Hello
by XxRinnyxX
Summary: After Rin left Vocaloid she moves to America. After years Len and the other vocaloids has gone to America for a trip. Rin in disguise trying not for Vocaloid and Len to notice her. Will Len find Rin?


**Hello! This could be my first fanfic. But I lost this story about a year ago, but I found it again! Half complete.. So I complete it. I have other story's I'm writing right now. So... PLEASE ENJOY!  
(the vocaloid: Meiko Kaito Rin Len Luka and Gaukpo) you'll see Gumi but I decided not to put her in Vocaloid you'll see why**

disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid... *tear*  


*in this flash back Len, Rin, and Miku are 13. Len does not have a ponytail in his hair yet. He has the same hairstyle but no ponytail.

Normal POV  
It's been 3 years since Vocaloid been out now it's a hit.  
As Rin and Len walk with their disguise on. She told Len that he needs a haircut, but he said he'll grow it out. She answered if it's too long. He answered back he'll tie it in a ponytail.  
Rin ask Len a something she wanted as she saw a school with teens and kids coming out happily.  
"Hey I want to go to school."  
"Sorry Rin, vocaloid is big with the whole group famous all over Japan there with obsessed fans and paparazzi will come. That's why we have disguise. Even if we in disguise in school soon there figure out it's us."  
"Why can't I live a normal life. It's not fair." As Rin stared to form tears but she hold it.  
"Don't cry Rinny I know you want a normal life but-"  
"Hurry up I'll get home first" As she said trying to be cheerful, and ran home with tears falling out of her eyes, with Len running behind her.

As Rin got home the Vocaloid mansion she told everyone that she wanted to be alone. When she got to her room she packed her bags and called her mom from America that she'll be coming home. She got all her saving and wrote a letter to her friends saying goodbye. She left the vocaloid house quietly not getting caught and said good bye to vocaloid and began her new future. And walked to the bus then the airport to America where her new future waiting.

*Back to the vocaloid house.*  
"Hey Len go tell Rin it's dinner" Meiko shouted as she's beating up the ice cream freak because he told her she was a horrible at making homemade ice cream.  
Len nodded and when to Rin's room.  
"Hey Rin it's dinner-" as Len knocked on the door and it slowly open.  
He walk in, it was empty and dark. He notice a note on Rin's desk. He picks it up, but after he read it his eyes widen in shock. Behind him was Meiko asking him was wrong. He gave her the note and she read it.  
"Everyone! Vocal meeting!" she shouted as tears began to come out.  
As all the vocaloids went to the meeting room Kaito was the one who spoke out.  
"Why we here? I have a feeling it's not good, Hey were Rin?" Kaito said looking at Meiko red puffy face.  
Meiko took a deep breath and spoke "Rin gone. She's gone gone. She left a note I'll read it."  
The note said:  
Dear my fellow vocaloids,  
I'm tired of all this paparazzi and the obsessive fans. But I do enjoy Vocaloid I wanted a normal life with school hanging out with friends I want to hang out with you. All normal not being famous barley anytime hang out. So I moved out. I'm gone don't find me you'll just make me sad. I'm not in Japan but still traveling around the world.  
Goodbye my friends,  
Rin

As Meiko finish the note she notice almost everyone crying. Mostly Len and Miku, since they were together when vocaloid started. Len stood up and started yelling crazy telling us to find her. He was so mad that Kaito and Gaukpo had calmed him down and carry him to his room. Everyone all heard crash and bangs from the walls form Len's room. Meiko told everyone to leave him there to release his pain. Everyone was silence as the noise form Len's room started to begun silence. He loved Rin as friends since they met and became vocaloids.

After week since Rin was gone Len was like a zombie. He was dull, barley ate anything. And vocaloid fans stilled cheered them and months later forgot about Rin. He search for her and gave up. As months pass still Len began to become his self and kept a picture of Rin in his room and so did everyone in vocaloid. When a concert came Len wrote a song name Soundless voice. He didn't told vocaloids until the concert. It was the saddest song that the vocaloids have ever heard of Len. At the concert they saw fan crying their hearts out. They notice it was a song about Rin.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*  
**Horrible... I promise it'll get better. I hope...I began to write chapters at school people in my class took some of my papers -_- but I got them back and began hitting them. Thank you for reading!^_^  
Yes Soundless voice is the saddest song I heard. T_T so... Please review srry about my horrible spelling and grammar.**

Chapter 2 Rin new life


End file.
